Melody of Carols
by Beck2
Summary: The very last chapter! concluded
1. It's Beginning to look like Christmas

Disclaimer: All the characters of X-men Evo belong to Marvel. All characters of mine, Julian, Danny, the various animals, Doggy, Cassius and Brutus the twins, Arcane, and the other assorted OCs that haunt my stories.

This is another original Danny story, for that happy winter month that we are in now. Hope you like it!

^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^

"Eat this Elfy!"

Snowballs flew fast and thick through the air. I ducked down beside Sam as we snuck around the edge of the snow walls to get the other team from the behind.

A few nights ago, the snow had fallen heavily on Bayville, covering the landscape with the pretty white stuff. Animals were less now, mostly sleeping in hibernation. All the animals in the forest were mostly asleep, a few rabbits hopping around. But just because they were asleep didn't mean I couldn't have fun.

"Attack!" Sam and I jumped up and pelted Bobby from behind with snowballs. 

"No mercy!"

"Oh you bet!" Bobby formed a big snowball and threw it at us. We ducked and it hit Amara, whom had been sneaking up on us. She forgot about us and began chasing Bobby around.

"I count that as a victory." I grinned at him. He nodded in agreement.

"Hah! No one can throw snowballs like me!" A huge snowball whacked Sam across the back. Mr. McCoy came in its wake, carrying two more.

"AAAAAHHHH! RUN AWAY!" We leaped over the walls and went running back to our side.

"EASY TARGETS!" Somebody yelled. Snowballs from every side covered us and we slipped and fell in the snow.

I lay there as if dead, partially because according to the rules I was, partially because my snow pants were frozen and I couldn't get up.

"I believe that you just found out the meaning of a dead run." Mr. McCoy remarked from his hiding spot behind a snow wall.

"Ah blame it ohn the fact that we were attacked by our own." Sam muttered. I laughed loudly until a snowball hit me in the mouth.

"Quiet! You're casualties of war, you're not supposed to laugh!" Roberto yelled.

"Who hit me with that?!" Roberto couldn't throw snowballs that well.

"Oops…"

"Your son has good aim." Beast roared with laughter.

^**^*^^**^^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

A couple hours later, we had stripped off the icy snow clothes in favor of sweaters and cups of coco. Julian was helping Jamie dig through boxes of ornaments while Mr. Logan and Mr. McCoy battled with the large tree that Rogue and Scott had picked out. I was helping Amara put up stockings while Ray was using a ladder to hang up garlands. Most of the others were helping in the kitchen, putting up other decorations, or helping Ms. Monroe hang up the lights outside. 

Kitty was helping outside.

"Alright, squirts, decorate the tree." Mr. Logan waved them in the direction of the upright tree while Mr. McCoy ran to stop the ladder from tipping over under Ray.

"There should always be someone to support." He grumbled.

Jamie took Julian under his wing an showed him the best way to decorate a tree. Amara put up the last stocking, a cute red one I got for Julian. He was very excited about the prospect of Thanksgiving, even more so about this holiday.

I looked around and saw there really wasn't more I could do here, so I went up to my room.

My closet was full of sleeping mammals and gifts. All of my clothes were moved out of the closet when some of the bats and a few of the forest animals decided they wanted to hibernate in my room instead of the caves and hollows. Of course, this made an ideal hiding place, because the others didn't want to stick their hands in a place that could very well get their fingers bit. 

I picked up all the gifts and brought them down, beacuase most of the mutants, including myself, were leaving for home. On the way I met Roberto, whom had the same idea. We put our presents underneath the tree next to the growing heap of presents. The tree was given the last few finishing touches, making a spectacular sight. 

"Just like home." I commented to Sam as he walked by with another tray of coco.

"It is, ain't it?"

Julian hopped over and jumped up into my arms.

"Oof! You're getting big."

"I love you."

"I love you too, but that doesn't stop you from getting big." I joked He grinned.

"You ready to go see your grandparents?"

His ears, normally at least half upright drooped suddenly.

"They don't like me."

I felt a slight pang of sadness. 

"They just don't know what to say. You're a wonderful boy, if they'd take the time to know you they'd see that too."

"I don't wanna go."

"I know." I sighed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BLUE BOY!" Jubilee screamed as Kurt ran by laughing his head off. Jubilee followed, one hand trying to get something out of the back of her shirt as she tried to run.

Julian and I stared.

"Well."

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^

I packed my bag, putting the gifts given to me by everyone else on the bed. I was going to open them on Christmas Day like everyone else. 

Jamie watched me forlornly.

"What's up?"

"The airport is snowed in. Back home. I can't go."

I looked up. "I'm so sorry! Maybe you can stay with the others?"

"I'm going to stay here."

"Oh. Well, it won't be so bad. Snow, cookies,--"

"No one to play with."

"Yeah, I guess that does suck." I agreed. I felt sorry for him. 

Jean stuck her head into the door. "You got a phone call, Danny."

"Thanks." I ruffled Jamie's hair as I passed and went downstairs. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Honey. It's Mom."

"Mom?"

"Yeah. I have some bad news."

"Is someone hurt?" I asked apprehensively.

"No sweetie. But the airport got snowed in. And the weather is only getting whiter. The officials say the airport may be closed for a few weeks because a snow squall hit and damaged some of the supports."

"So I can't come home?" I asked with a sinking feeling.

"I'm afraid not with the way it looks. I'm sorry baby."

"It's alright. I'll just stay here. Hey, what about Grandma? Is she coming down there?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She'll just have to stay at the home this year."

"But Mom, she lives for this time of year!"

"I know!" Mom was beginning to sound a little stressed. "But honey, we can't get a plane down here and a car would be too trying especially with roads as bad as they are, you know how she is."

"I know. It's okay. Sorry." I said a little distantly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm a little disappointed I can't make it, but when the snow clears and they take planes again or the roads clear I'll come visit."

"Thank you honey. I'm sorry we can't be together for Christmas." I thought I could hear an edge of a sob in her voice.

"Don't worry Mom, there's a few students staying here, they'll keep me company, I'll be fine."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I waited until she hung up to put the phone down. I sighed heavily. 

I went up the stairs and knocked on Julian's door.

"Yeah mom. What?" He looked curiously at me.

"How do you feel about staying here with Jamie for the Holidays?"

"REALLY?!" He jumped up and down, which, considering, was pretty high.

"Yeah, really, don't make holes in the ceiling now."

"I gotta go tell Jamie. JAMIE!" He ran off to go find his friend.  I shook my head in amusement. I heard him tell Jamie loudly about how he was staying and heard both of them cheering. It made me smile. 

A sudden blaring of music made me jump a couple feet in the air as Ray turned up the music on his stereo to fit the occasion.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas      _

_Ev'rywhere__ you go;       
Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again             
With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.        
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,     _

_Toys in ev'ry store,      _

_But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be  _

_On your own front door.___

_A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots      _

_Is the wish of Barney and Ben;           _

_Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk      _

_Is the hope of Janice and Jen;            _

_And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again.           _

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas      _

_Ev'rywhere__ you go;     _

_There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well,    _

_The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.___

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;     _

_Soon the bells will start,          _

_And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing     _

_Right within your heart.___

__

"TURN THAT DOWN!" Mr. Logan roared from the first floor. The stereo quickly died. I laughed into my hand, so Mr. Logan wouldn't think I was laughing at him.

I thought to myself as I walked back to my room to unpack. I always liked Grandma. She loved being with the family, though most of the time my older siblings ignored her and the younger ones stayed away because they were afraid of her. And my parents were always busy. But is wasn't right that she would be all alone for Christmas.

Not right at all.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*

It's beginning to look like Christmas!

Cassius will take the reviews!


	2. Jingle Bells

Shout-outs!

Raliena: Thank-you very much!

Rogue77: You think correctly. I'm probably going to continue this up to Christmas. And then there's the Christmas music…

torque: Well, this is another conspiracy, and you have a pretty good idea on what's going on. But I'm afraid this fic will be Danny centric, no road tripping buddies, but I do imagine some familiar faces will show up. In response to your other review, would you like me to beta read for you? If so, then of course! I like to read other people's writings. If you mean for someone else, then I can do that too.

Laureate: I'd give him fruit, he's partial to chocolate covered cherries. I always liked the names Cassius and Brutus. I've heard of Castor and pollux, but I can't remember what they did or anything.  She may very well be eccentric. That does seem to be a habit for Danny's relatives.  Thank-you!

^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^**^

Ray and Roberto loaded up the vans with bags as the other institute kids ran around, getting things ready. Rogue, Scott, and Jean were staying at the institute this year. I think Jean and Scott are quite a serious item now. And the butt of a lot of jokes, even though they don't hear them.

I hefted Amara's bag and set it outside in the pile with the others so the boys could load them The girl took more than her fair share of stuff. 

"What does the girl carry, bricks?" I grumbled as I picked up her other two bags. 

"Mom!"

"Yes?" I looked up to see Julian bounding across the snow.

"The bald man wants to see ya."

"Professor Xavier."

"But he's bald."

"Yes, but it's rude to point it out. It's like Amara when she has pimples, okay?"

"Oh. Alright. Professor Xavier wants to see you." His ears waggled as he hopped from foot to foot, on which he had no shoes.

"Okay." I set down Amara's bags and went inside as Julian dashed off.

I walked up the steps to the second floor study and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes. I just wanted to give my condolences about your trip to home."

"Thank-you, sir."

He looked at me closely. "I sense your mind has been in a bit of turmoil lately. Is there anything I can do?"

"No sir. Don't worry about it, Professor, I'll make do."

He rose an eyebrow at me. 

"Truthfully, that's what I'm worried about."

^*^*^*^**^^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^

After the goodbyes had been said and the vans had returned after taking their charges to the airport and letting them go to their planes, I sat in my room, watching snow drift lazily across the lawn. It was well into the afternoon.

I tapped the side of the window as I let my thoughts wander. It was true; I had gotten a reputation for doing stupid things on a regular basis. And it seemed I was on the verge of another one. 

Kentucky was full of snow right now.  It would be suicide for a normal person to hitchhike there. 

Fortunately, I was not normal, and certainly not without resources.

But a few things had to be done first.

I got up and walked over to Julian's room. He was reading a book that he had gotten from Professor Xavier's library.

"Hey honey. Whatcha reading?"

"Professor Xavier gave me this cool book about Knight Errant."

"That's cool. Baby, I got to talk to you."

He looked up concerned. "What?"

"You know how Jamie was really upset because he didn't have anyone to really spend Christmas with, but then you got to stay and you made him happy?"

"Yeah! He's my friend, I'm glad you let me stay!"

"Yeah, well, there's somebody else like Jamie."

He considered this for a moment, and then his ears drooped. "You're not staying for Christmas here."

"I'm afraid not."

"You should go." He said with an air of finality.

"Oh?" I asked playfully. He nodded solemnly. 

"Jamie said that Christmas was about making other people happy and getting presents, but not necessarily in that order."

"I'm so glad Jamie is showing you the ropes and priorities." I deadpanned. He grinned.

"So how long are you going to be gone?"

"Don't know. Couple weeks, if I don't get caught for doing something stupid."

"You don't do stupid stuff, Mommy."

"You're sweet. Really, you are."

"Thanks Mom. Can I have a cookie?"

"I knew I was being buttered up for something, go on you charmer." I patted his head as he padded out.

I walked back to my room, where the twins and Doggy were waiting for me. 

"I suppose you know what I'm planning."

_You leaving off?___

_Where you going?_

"I'm going to Kentucky. I'd like you two to stay here and keep an eye on Julian. Do you mind? Doggy, do you want to stay?"

Doggy gave me a look that explained his feelings on the matter. "Alright, so you're coming."

_We'll keep the home base covered._

_And the cookies.___

"Cool. I've got to get dressed for a trip."

*^^**^^**^^**^*^*^*^^**^*^*

A couple hours later I walked up to the gate of the racing track a couple towns from Bayville.

Getting out of the Institute hadn't been much trouble at all. I slipped through the woods and called a taxi at the payphone and trekked over here. I'm notorious for not spending money on anything but music, and I haven't been shopping for a while, so I had a nice little nest egg.  But it wouldn't take me all the way there, and I sure wasn't going to be able to hitchhike there. There are creeps just haunting the roads this season.

I walked into the track and headed towards the stables. Usually, people will have a four legged persuasion on sale or know where to get one.

"I don't care what you do with the nag; just get him out of my stables! Sell him for a Christmas tree if you have to! Then we could give it to the other horses for food!" A man came walking out furiously gesturing and yelling.

"I'll take him." I said. He whirled around and looked at me. "What?"

"I'll take him. I have a hundred dollars. That's two Christmas trees."

"So it is." He shrugged. "Alright, hand it over, take the nag."

I gave him the money, mentally thanking my luck and trying not to get my hopes too high. If it was a nag, then he or she may just make the journey longer.

He directed me to his associate who gave me the papers and led me into the stables.

"He's actually a good horse. But he's stubborn as a mule and kicked out the teeth of our best rider."

We stopped at the last stable, where a big black horse began snorting angrily at him, with laid back ears and a mouthful of teeth.

"This is Jingle Bells."

"Jingle Bells." I stated, looking the horse in the eye. "That's convenient."

_You think that's a feminine name, girly?_

"Not really." I said. The associate stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Do you have gear for him?"

"Yes. You can have them." He went off to get them. Doggy looked up at the horse, and curled back his lips to show off as many teeth as the horse had been.

_You can understand me._

"Yep."

_Oh, You're HER. Okay. I get it. What d'ya want, girly?_

"I need a ride to Kentucky. Think you can do that for me?"

_I'm a racehorse, not a pack donkey._

"Really? Cuz right now you look like worn out nag with a bad temper."

_Yeah? Well they got names for girls like you. And it's their fault! I got stones in my shoes; they've been there for a week!_

"Stones, hunh? Well stand there, I'll get them out for you." I ducked under the bar and picked up a big hoof and liberated my knife from the pocket of my jacket.

In my rush to get away from the institute, I threw on a blue winter coat over my maroon sweater and black pants, and a red and green stocking cap that went down to my midback. My gloves were blue to match my coat, but I had them off so I could better deal with the stones. 

I cleaned the first hoof with ease, and the next two. The last hoof, his right back leg, was more difficult. It had a large pointy rock stuck right up next to the nail. Every time I moved it, Jingle Bells would throw his head and snort angrily. Finally, I knocked it out of the hoof and used a flat rock to fasten the hoof more tightly in place.

"Better?"

_Yeah. Thanks. So where you want to go again?_

"Kentucky."

_Count me in, girly._

"Woof." Doggy wagged his tail.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

A couple hours later, I was singing at the top of my lungs with Jingle Bells singing mentally along. After he got over his initial bitterness, he was a fun guy to be along. Doggy just ran along beside us. Jingle bells had a Christmas blanket on and a brown saddle with reins that were decked with holly, oddly enough. It was reject gear from a parade that the owner needed to get rid of.

Oh well.

"Dashing through the snow        

 In a one-horse open sleigh       

 Through the fields we go          

 Laughing all the way.    Hahaha!

 Bells on bob-tail ring    

 Making spirits bright    

 What fun it is to ride and sing   

 A sleighing song tonight.           

  Jingle bells, jingle bells 

 Jingle all the way,         

 Oh what fun it is to ride            

 In a one-horse open sleigh, O  

 Jingle bells, jingle bells  

 Jingle all the way,         

 Oh what fun it is to ride            

 In a one-horse open sleigh."

I was about to belt out the next verse when a car rushed by the road and frightened Jingle Bells. He jumped up and I fell off.

"Ooph!"

_Oops. Sorry girly, you okay?_

"Peachy."

^**^*^*^*^^**^*^^**^^*^**^^*^**

Brutus will take the reviews this time as the journey goes on!


	3. Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow!

Shout-outs

Rogue77: Horses are pretty cool. Heh, I remember a few carols but I think Jingle bells will be the on that I remember forever.

Asteria: Arcane? Well, this chapter should answer that question. Hmm…I'll think about making him a regular, but he probably won't be. He'll probably have cameos in other stories, though. He'll need a vacation after this anyway.

torque: Thank you, Lizzy, for all the nice foods. Jingle Bells loves the carrots. And yes, please e-mail. And put a subject like 'fanfiction' or something in the subject so I know what it is and don't delete it accidentally. 

Dragonet: He might have cameos, but he's pretty exclusive to this story.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Wahhooo__!_

"I take it you're liking this?"

_I haven't had this much fun in years! YEEEAAAHHHH_!

Dashing through the snow is a lot more fun when you're on the back of a fast racehorse. It had all started out innocently, with Doggy and Jingle Bells stretching out their legs, getting exercise, trying to outpace each other on the sly. Then they both broke into a trot then a full out run, and now they were racing down the highway. From what I could see, they were paced pretty easily.

A few days ago, I left the institute in order to bring holiday cheer. Or something. The urge just to leave again from that place had been overwhelming for a while. I don't know what it was. Maybe the institute was just too human now. 

The wind hit my face with a bitter crispness, and the smell of it was refreshing as the big black horse tore across the way.

Doggy, running beside, long grey legs a blur, tore along next to us. By now, Professor Xavier surely knew what I was doing. He probably sent someone after me. But right now, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the race.

Right now, we were in the middle of Pennsylvania, and it was freezing. Clouds of ice breath came out of our mouths and noses as we traveled.

"We're going to stop in a town pretty soon. I want to pick up some chow. We haven't eaten since yesterday."

_Whatever.__ You're not gonna beat me! No one beats Jingle Bells! HAHAAHAH!_

"WOOF!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

"Oh, yum!"

"Bet you I can eat more of these things than you can!" Jamie challenged.

"No way!" Julian picked up another cookie. They started cramming them down, and the race might have gotten into full swing, had not Jean caught them.

"What are you two doing?"

"Uh…" Jamie still had his hand in the cookie jar, and Julian had a half eaten one in his paw.

"You two are going to make yourselves sick! You know better!"

"We do?"

"Julian!" She scolded.

"We're on vacation! Doesn't matter if we get sick. We're not going to miss school!" Jamie protested.

"This is wrong!"

"But they taste good. How can that be so wrong?"

"Julian, if your mother was here, I'd—"

"So why don't you and Scott tell us why it's wrong? Unless you two are doing something…" Julian let the thought hang in the air.

Jean turned bright red. "I don't want to see you doing this again, alright? You'll get off this time."

"Okay!" Julian said brightly and dragged Jamie off into the hallway.

Jamie turned to him. "What ARE they doing?" he asked suggestively. Julian just howled with laughter.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Profeesor Xavier turned over in his mind the speech he was going to make to Danny's parents when they called. He had already sent out Logan to check around for her, but the snow had fallen again and wiped away any trace that she was around.

Of course, this wouldn't be the first time she'd wandered off. In a while, they'd probably all get used to it.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^

Walking into town we got a lot of odd looks. Partially because of the giant wolfhound walking beside me. Partially because of the racehorse I was riding. Probably most of the fact that everyone else was driving cars and I was riding a horse and there was ice hanging off the bridle.

"Hey! Mom, look at the horsey!" A little boy tugged on his mother's purse and pointed.

"It's not polite to point." His mother scolded and kept him close as we passed. 

"Are there any stables around here, ma'am?" I asked her. She gave me directions haltingly to the Sunny Summer Horse Farm. 

"Thank-you." I said politely and took off in the direction of the directions, and after an hour of missed streets, we found the stables.

"Hello!" I yelled, trying to raise the dead. Or the stable hands.

"Eh?" An old man came out. "What do you want?"

"Board for a day?"

"Well this is the place for horses. Come on."

We followed him into a simple, yet very warm building.

"Kids these days don't ride horses much, glad to see a few still do. He's a fine animal."

"Thank you sir."

"Polite too. Here you go!" He waved to a stall, clean and cozy.

"Thank you. How much."

"How long you staying?"

"The night."

"Twenty bucks."

"Alright." I forked over the money and the old man showed me where to get food and tools to brush the horse. 

I spent an hour getting Jingle Bells all situated. I left Doggy in there with him so they could have company. The town wasn't very big, so there wasn't much trouble I could get into that they couldn't come to my aid.

I walked out into town, trying to find someplace to get food. I had to pick up something for Doggy too. After a little searching, I found a little restaurant. It looked like one of those old sixties cafés. I went into the door, and some bells announced my arrival. I sat down in a booth and tried to warm up while I waited for a menu.   

A waitress cam by and dropped a menu on the table with little ceremony, and barely a hi. I wasn't really bothered. All I really cared about was food anyway. I scanned the menu and selected some soup for myself, and a hamburger for Doggy. And some appetizers that looked pretty good, all of them warm. The orders were brought straight away, and I dug in.

Halfway through my meal, I got the odd feeling someone was watching me. I looked around. All of the other customers were minding their business.

"Weird." I muttered.

"What? The fact that this is the third time I've seen you wandering outside of your normal area?"

I snorted while some vegetable soup was in my mouth and started to choke a bit, but swiftly got it under control. I looked behind me.

A guy in a trench coat.

"Hey Arcane. What are you doing here?"

"I travel for a living." He got up from the booth he was sitting in and sat across from me. I assume his mutation made me not see him the first time, and forget him just as fast.

"Yeah, but why are you here, you know, here."

"You are so articulate."

"What do you expect? You made me choke on my soup."

"Sorry about that."

"No problem." I began eating again. I'm not the kind of girl that, when around guys, turns into an anemic.

"Healthy appetite."

"Yep. Take me as I am. Everyone else has too."

"Now there's a true statement." He drank from his coffee cup.

"So how'd you manage to get service if the waitress keeps forgetting you exist?" I asked innocently.

He sighed. "It's difficult. And if I didn't strive to persevere I might have  been disheartened."

"I'm sure." I deadpanned.

"So what are you doing? Should I be running now? Every single time you go away from your little institute, trouble follows you like that dog, Pup---"

"Doggy."

"Whatever. So?"

"I'm going to visit relatives."

"On horseback?"

"Oh, you saw me come in. Yes. Mr. Logan won't let me drive any cars anyway. And I'm incognito."

"You ran away?"

"Well, it doesn't sound have as nice if you put it that way, and besides, it isn't as if I'm not coming back. I'm just…taking a break."

"On a horse."

"I thought we went over this."

"You are traveling on a horse."

"Do you have something against horses?"

"Horse kicked me once."

"I can't see why." I said in exaggerated sympathy. He just sipped more coffee.

"Horses don't like me."

"Must be because you're Greek."

"Eh?"

"They just never got over the Trojan Horse…"

He stared at me while I finished my dinner. "What?"

"Don't you know? They see it as an affront to their masculinity. Just ask any horse about Trojan Horses, they'll kick you, I swear."

"Now I know you're pulling my leg."

"Yup." I left a tip on the table and wrapped up the burger. "I'm going to go feed Doggy, you want to come?"

"Sure."

We got up and paid for our respective meals. I opened the door and a blast of cold air hit my face. It wasn't near as pleasant when I was riding on horseback.  

"Brr."

"Hm." Arcane answered. We walked out into the street and started back towards the stables.

"So who is this relative your meeting?"

"She's my Grandma. She lives in a home in Kentucky. She's a little erratic."

"Can't see that in your family." He drawled.

"Ha! Ha! Funny." I rolled my eyes. 

"Hey it's the girl with the horse!"

"Hey wait up!" I turned to see some young kids running towards me. 

"What?"

"We're singing carols for people and taking donations! Will you donate?"

"For what?"

"The food drive. We're taking money for our school to buy food."

"Okay." I dug into my pocket. After all, it was Christmas. I handed them a twenty. "Make it a good song."  

"Okay!" They huddled up. "Right!" They took up a choir position and began singing.

_'The weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful;_

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

__

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin',_

_And I brought some corn for poppin';_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

__

_When we finally kiss good night,_

_Oh-oh-wo-wo-wo;_

_But if you really hold me tight,_

_All the way home I'll be warm._

__

_The fire is slowly dyin',_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbye-in';_

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

__

_When we finally kiss good night,_

_Oh-oh-wo-wo-wo;_

_But if you really hold me tight,_

_All the way home I'll be warm._

__

_The fire is slowly dyin',_

_My dear, we're still goodbye-in';_

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let it snow, let it snow,_

_Let it snow, let it snow,_

_Let it snow, let it snow,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.'_

They yelled the last notes. I clapped loudly, or as loudly as I could with gloves. "Bravo! Great job!"

They thanked me and ran off to find more donators. Arcane nudged me.

"Considering the weather, was that song appropriate?"

"Tch. You have no sense of Christmas spirit. It's supposed to snow a lot!"

"Speaking of which…" Arcane looked up as the snow started to fall harder.

"Uh…Let's get some shelter."

"I thought there was supposed to be a lot of snow at Christmas." He teased. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we have to stand in it while it's comin' down. Come on!" I ran back all the way to the stables.

Once there, we were almost five pounds heavier with snow. I walked back to give Doggy his sandwich and took off my wet jacket.

"Where are you staying?" I asked Arcane.

"Here. I'm not going to walk out into that storm again. My car is probably buried now."

"See, this is good, because you can't get the full experience of wandering when you're in a car."

"I'd stick with the car, thanks." He stayed well away from Jingle Bells. Jingle Bells was lying down. Not very dangerous.

"Well, I guess carolers should go to states where there isn't a lot of snow." I commented.

"Maybe they should just stay here." He grumbled melancholy. "When this storm lets up, I'm leaving."

"It will in a few minutes."

"How do you know?" He asked curiously.

"Birds. Animals. That sort of thing."

"Ahh…Oh. You were right, look." He pointed at the window, which was mostly covered. I could see the snow had let up.

"Well…I guess I'll see you." 

"Yes…" He trailed off for a minute. Then he shook his head and then nodded at me. "Good luck with the holiday cheer, Danny."

"You too." I said as he left. Then I made a pillow on Jingle Bells' shoulder and snuggled against Doggy for warmth and fell asleep.

^*^^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^^**^**^*^^*^*

Hmmm….Jingle Bells will take the reviews! Remember, he's a racehorse, not a packhorse.


	4. Home For the Holidays

Shout Outs!

Realm9: Jingle Bells thatnks you for the sugar. As for the mistletoe…that was an idea already in the works. Arcane is going to pop up again.

Raliena: No worries! Have a good winter break, and don't let internet rationing get you down.

Dragonet: Just wait, mistletoe will show…

Rogue77: I know how it is, it's almost two weeks to Christmas and I can still walk around in a t-shirt. 

torque: I knew hippo meant horse. I didn't know about kalos. Learn something new everyday, hmm?

Laureate: Wait no longer-this chapter introduces Danny's Grandma! Thank you very much for the compliments on the Danny/Arcane bit.  Another bit like that soon enough, I think.

^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

"Welcome to Kentucky." I said as we passed the stateline. A couple days of hard travel and we were almost there.

Thankfully the home where my Grandmother was lay only forty miles beyond the line. Almost there.

Hey girly, what's gonna happen after this?

"Well, first we're going to take a stop near the Golden Oak stable and see if we can't get you a gig as a racehorse. Golden Oak ain't exactly the Triple Crown, as far as racers go, but I daresay you'll get challenged enough. 'Sides, handsome fella like you probably gets all the ladies."

_Damn Straight!_

I laughed as he started prancing around. He turned his shoes to the state line and we started the run to the end of the journey. Doggy followed lankily behind.

_So, sweetheart, what's with you and the guy who hides his face? He got something for you. You got something for him?_

"We don't 'got' anything. He's a friend of mine."

_Tch__. Wish I had more lady friends like that, I'd never be lonely._

"You know, I could always rethink your status. I will hand you over to the salt mines."

_Yeah right. Whatever. So, what's the problem? He an old boyfriend? Crush? Dead weight stalker that you have feelings for?_

"I can smell the salt right now."

_And I can see you freezing in the snow where I threw you off. Doesn't mean it's happened._

"You are the most annoying horse I have ever met."

_And yet everyone is still strangely attracted to me. It's hard being the Adonis of the horse world. You really have no idea, girly._

^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^

Logan walked around a small town in Pennsylvania, asking people about the missing girl. Everyone had seen the girl and horse walk into town, but nobody had seen them leave.

"Can't believe this kid." He growled. He couldn't use his super senses in this weather. The scent was buried under tons of snow drifts. 

"When I get a hold of that girl, she will be doing Danger room sessions all break and then some."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^

Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop.

The rhythmic hit of the hooves on pavement woke me up. I had fallen asleep on Jingle Bells' back, and to my surprise, I knew where we were.

We were in the last stretch of the journey. In the distance I could see the home. 

"Alright!" I cheered. Jingle Bells reared up, surprised.

_You wanna yell that in my ears a little LOUDER!?_

"Sorry. Just ecstatic. I mean, we've been gone for almost a week. And now we're here."

Doggy woofed in agreement. 

"Yeah. Let's get there so we can get out of the cold. I'm surprised there's pavement to stand on."

_Looks like they just ploughed.__ Happy Acres around here?_

"Golden Oak. Happy Acres is a funeral home. Yeah, it's a couple miles to the west."

_Alright._

The last few miles went by fast, and soon we were standing next to the gates. Through the window, I could see a few people staring at us. I waved. A few of them waved back. There was a greenhouse in the back and I got off of Jingle Bells and walked him back there. The greenhouse was g enough to hold several horses, so I left him in the warmth with a feedbag full of oats so he wouldn't eat the plants and went inside the home.

"Can we, err, help you?" A nurse asked a little apprehensively. After all, I just put my horse into the green house and I had a massive dog on my heels.

"Yes, I'm looking for my Grandma. Rosaline Nesmond." 

"Oh, thank goodness. She's been totally unlivable after she found out she wouldn't be visiting family. Come on." She led me through the halls into a side room where there was a gathering area. Christmas Music was blaring out of a tiny radio and some elderly people were dancing.

_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays,_

_'Cause no matter how far away you roam,_

_When you pine for the sunshine of a friendly gaze,_

_For the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home. _

__

_I met a man who lives in __Tennessee__,_

_He was headin' for,_

_Pennsylvania_,___ and some home made pumpkin pie._

_From __Pennsylvania__, folks are travelin'_

_Down to __Dixie__'s sunny shore,_

_From __Atlantic__ to Pacific,_

_Gee, the traffic is terrific._

__

_Oh there's no place like home for the holidays,_

_'Cause no matter how far away you roam,_

_If you want to be happy in a million ways, _

_For the holidays,_

_You can't beat home, sweet home. _

__

_Take a bus, take a train_

_Go and hop an aeroplane_

_Put the wife and kiddies in the family car_

_For the pleasure that you bring_

_When you make that doorbell ring_

_No trip could be too far___

__

_I met a man who lives in __Tennessee__,_

_He was headin' for,_

_Pennsylvania_,___ and some home made pumpkin pie._

_From __Pennsylvania__, folks are travelin'_

_Down to __Dixie__'s sunny shore,_

_From __Atlantic__ to Pacific,_

_Gee, the traffic is terrific._

__

_Oh there's no place like home for the holidays,_

_'Cause no matter how far away you roam,_

_If you want to be happy in a million ways, _

_For the holidays,_

_You can't beat home, sweet home. _

_For the holidays,_

_You can't beat home, sweet home. _

However, one person sat at a table all by her lonesome. I walked over to her.

"Hi Grandma."

The old woman looked up and brightened up immediately.

"SAMSON! I'm so glad you're here, I missed the entire family."

"Yeah, we missed you too Gramdma."

"Don't call me Grandma! You  know my name is Rose! You always teased me, Samson." She pouted. 

"Sorry Rose. So how's life?" I asked with a totally straight face.

Grandma is…erratic. Very. Samson is the name of her brother. He died before I was born. She calls me Samson all the time for some reason. It might be because I look like him. 

"Oh, can't complain. That son of mine won't come up to pick me up. Uses the excuse of snow, can you believe it? There's just a little bit of snow." She waved her hand to the window, which was half blocked with snow.

"I can't believe it at all."

"Samson, I'm glad you're here. I would've hated to spend the Holidays alone. I won't even get to see little Chrissy, Donnie, those little wee ones, my son has so many children, you know." She went on like that for awhile. I nodded and interjected little comments, making her laugh. Doggy laid his head on my knee. 

"But did you know? One of them is a little different?" She said suddenly. I glanced up. 

"Oh?"

"Oh yes, Samson, one of them is a mutant. Little Danielle was her name. Poor little thing. It's not her fault, but I bet she gets all sorts of stuff from other people."

"I heard she was doing quite well," I said carefully.

"Yes. But I'm going to miss her the most you know." She sighed.

"Why?" I asked curiously. Doggy perked up his ears.

"Because, my dear brother, Danny was always the best one."

^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Aww…..

Doggy will take the reviews! Jingle Bells will too, as he will be leaving soon.


	5. Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer

Shout Outs

Chrissy: Danny's Grandma is a little on the eccentric side, so you can expect her to be jumping in and out of coherence.

Laureate: I'm glad your cats like my story. I'm even more happy that you like it. And I updated again fast, like you asked.

Raliena: I know how sister's are, mine is a huge computer hog too. 

Ravyn Nyte: Why thank you! I'm glad you thought my stories were good. I think you're the first person that said they liked Arcane better than Danny. Anyway, as far as the robots go, use them to your heart's content, I'm not planning on using them anytime soon. Can't wait to read your story!

Dragonet: Jingle Bells thanks you! You can have his plushie *gives Jingle Bells plushie*

Rogue77: It's a little like that…Except Samson is already dead.  So she's just crazy. Here! *gives Jingle Bells plushie* Now you can see him all the time.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^

"And this is Harold—"

"Damn! Your kids get uglier every year!" The old man grumbled as he pushed me aside with his cane. Grandma just laughed.

"Oh that Harold, always making jokes."

"Um…right."

"Danny, dear, why the funny look?"

"My name is Danny now?"

"Hasn't it always been? Are you coming down with a fever?" She pressed the palm of her hand against my head. "Seems flat enough. You know, you can tell when people are sick if their foreheads swell. That, and if they're getting too full of themselves. If the forehead is caved in, it means they're stupid."

"Yeah…I can see the logic, Grandma." I said while trying to keep a laugh from bursting out of my mouth. See, it's times like these that scare my younger siblings. I think it's hilarious.  

"And this is Anne. She's a little paranoid—"

"Stop talking about me behind my back!" The elderly woman shrieked, surprising a couple old men that were playing cards. One man shook his head in exasperation.

"She standing right in front of you, Anne."

"You're all plotting against me!"

"Uh…Grandma, these people…"

"Aren't they a scream?"

"…yeah….."

Grandma has always made friends with more…eccentric people.

"That girl's gonna like this song!" One of the old men cackled as he turned up the radio.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer   
Walking home from our house Christmas eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe. _

__

_She'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,   
And we'd begged her not to go.   
But she'd left her medication,   
So she stumbled out the door into the snow. _

__

_When they found her Christmas mornin',   
At the scene of the attack.   
There were hoof prints on her forehead,   
And incriminatin' Claus marks on her back. _

__

_Grandma go run over by a reindeer,   
Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe. _

__

_Now were all so proud of Grandpa,   
He's been takin' this so well.   
See him in there watchin' football,   
Drinkin' beer and playin' cards with cousin Belle. _

__

_It's not Christmas without Grandma.   
All the family's dressed in black.   
And we just can't help but wonder:   
Should we open up her gifts or send them back? _

__

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer,   
Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe. _

__

_Now the goose is on the table   
And the pudding made of pig.   
And a blue and silver candle,   
That would just have matched the hair in Grandma's wig. _

__

_I've warned all my friends and neighbors.   
Better watch out for yourselves."   
They should never give a license,   
To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves. _

__

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer,   
Walkin' home from our house, Christmas eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,   
But as for me and Grandpa, we believe. _

"That's great…Mel." I stared at him as he laughed to himself. In actuality, I love that song, but it really wasn't appropriate. Or it wouldn't be, if Grandma hadn't been singing along at the top of her lungs.

Like myself, she lacks a diva voice.

I looked to my side and discovered my Grandmother wasn't there. She'd wandered off to play cards with the two old men. They were always playing cards. 

"Ha! Twenty-one!"

"I though we were playing go fish…."

^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^^*

Arcane swore a few more dire curses under his breath as he slammed the hood of his car down.

"It figures you would die around here. Are you trying to tell me something? Why Kentucky?!"

The car, as can be expected, did not answer.

Arcane grumbled some more and started down the road. He'd have to move fast if he was going to get to town before another snow storm hit.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^^^*^*^^*^**^*^

_Niiice__……Alright, don't all crowd around, Jingle Bells is here._

_*snurkle*_

_What was that? YOU WANNA FIGHT?_

A few neighs echoed around as the two stallions glared at each other.

"Behave you two. Be friends."

_Jingle Bells doesn't need to be friends with that track hog!_

_Takes one to know one!_

"Well, you the girl with the horse? Oh, he's a fine looking animal…Danny?"

"Hiya! How are you Ruth?"

"Good! I didn't know you were in town. When did you get here?"

"Couple days ago."

Ruth is the owner of Golden Oak stables. Never mind that there were no oaks to speak of around her stable. She's a middle aged woman, homely, but really nice.

"Girl, you have to be the weirdest kid I know. I remember when you got lost for an entire week in the mountains, drove your momma crazy with panic, only to toddle down the other side. How old were you?"

"Ten."

"And how old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

"Trying to make a new record? Last time I checked, Kansas was snowed in where your parents live."

"Ahh….well, I have a great explanation for that."

"What?"

"Do you remember last time?"

"You wanted to talk to the squirrels."

"Darn. Would you believe me if I told you I was running a marathon?"

"On a horse?"

"Why do people keep asking that?" I wondered.

"In the snow?"

"Details."

"…You strange little child."

"I got lost in the mountains because I wanted to talk to squirrels for a week and you're just now figuring this out?"

"Point taken. So what's with this fella?"

"This is Jingle Bells, and he wants to stay here. I'd like to place him in your very capable hands."

"You're giving me the horse?"

"Better than my last Christmas gift."

"The empty toilet paper roll potpourri ornament?"

"Aww….you remembered."

"Yeah…that was interesting."

"Don't knock my creative ability." I defended.

"I wasn't. Alright, Mr. Jingle Bells, welcome to Golden Oak stables."

Glad to be here. Thanks Dan girl, I owe you one.

"No problem." I murmured.

"What was that?" Ruth called as she led jingle Bells to a stall and rubbed him down.

"Nothing. Hey, Ruth, I have to go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah. I'll see you around sometime, alright? It was great seeing you again!"

"Okay. Thanks, Dann!"

"Welcome! Bye!"

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*

"Here Grandma. Coffee."

"Did you make it?"

"I don't know how to make coffee, Grandma. The nurse made it." I explained as I put the cup in front of her.

"The Nurse? The Head nurse? She hates me! Its something horrible, I know it. Quick, switch it with hers! We'll get her yet!"

"Grandma…you are being ridiculous."

"Don't tell me that! I know it's true!"

"…right. Coffee?" I pointed to the mug in front of her.

"Oh thank you dear." She drank the coffee. I just shook my head. This sort of thing happened all the time.

"Two days till Christmas!" Someone on the radio blared. A few people cheered. A few looked downcast. Grandma never looked happier.

"Oh I love the holidays, don't you?" She chirped.

^*^**^*^^*^*^**^^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^^*

Brutus is back to take reviews. Remember to scratch him on the ears when you leave your reviews.


	6. The Christmas Song

Shout Outs!

Rogue77: The winking and nudging are duly noted. There's probably a good chance of that happening.

Asteria: So do I, but I'm always afraid they'll blow up to spite me. Julian and Jamie thank you for he candy canes!

Chrissy: Thank you, I hope Granny Nesmond is as interesting this chapter.

Ravyn Nyte: You guess correctly. And I hope you find Granny Nesmond just as interesting this time. *evil laugh*

Laureate: Thank you very much! I am glad you are happy!

^**^*^*^^**^^*^*^***^^*

Shivering and coughing, Arcane tried door after door to just get a phone. But it was almost Christmas Eve, no one was around. 

"I hate Christmas. It wouldn't be as bad if the payphones weren't frozen onto the holders, but no, there just had to be a cold front. How can this get—I probably shouldn't say that. It's likely to happen. Why did it have to snow?!"

Indeed, the snow had been coming down in massive drifts, with snowflakes the size of quarters. And it started right after he left his car in the snow a few miles away. 

"I'm never coming here again if it means I get out of here alive." He swore angrily.  

"Woof."

He turned slowly around to look at what just barked at him. There sat a massive gray wolfhound.

"I didn't say it couldn't get worse, why are you here? No, don't tell me, I've managed to wind up in the same town she's in, right?"

Thump. The dog wagged his tail.

"Don't suppose you'd know where to get some shelter and get warm?"

The dog took off in a trot. Arcane shuffled behind at a much slower pace.

"Slow down! I've been walking through this snow for about four hours, my legs are practically frozen to the ground here."

The dog gave him a sort of aggravated look but slowed down anyway.

"Dogs."

Doggy gave him a look that plainly said 'mutants.'

^**^*^*^^**^^*^**^*^*^^**^^**^*^^**^^*^*^**^

I paced worriedly in the lobby. Doggy had been scratching at the door, so naturally, I let him out to do whatever he needed to do, but then he ran off towards town. He didn't even say anything, well, that wasn't too odd, he never said anything. But still, he could have at least waited for me. 

I checked the clock in the lobby. It was ten thirty at night. All of the older generation sans staff had been put to bed, and the nursing staff night shift had set me up in a little room with Doggy, as it was obvious I was staying a while. 

"Where are you?' I said out loud to myself. There was no use trying to call him mentally, he wouldn't answer. And there were no animals around to tell me where he was. They had all migrated or were hibernating. So I had to wait. 

I softly began to sing under my breath. Silence was unnerving. One of the reasons I had begun to dislike winter was that I couldn't hear the background noise that came from animal's wayward thoughts. It made everything so…dead.

 "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire       

 Jack Frost nipping at your nose            

Yuletide carols being sung by a choir     

And folks dressed up like Eskimos        

Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  

Help to make the season bright 

Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow          

Will find it hard to sleep tonight 

They know that Santa's on his way        

He's bringing lots of toys and goodies    

on his sleigh      

And every mother's child is gonna spy   

To see if reindeer really know hot to fly 

And so I'm offering this simple wish       

To kids from one to ninety-two 

Although it's been said many times, many ways  

Merry Chrismas to you."

Loud knocking almost made me jump right out of my skin. I looked towards the door. There was a shadowy figure knocking on the door.

"Who would be out in this weather?" I wondered aloud as I walked forward and opened the door. Doggy raced around the door and shook himself, giving me a very cold shower. 

"I can't believe you…Arcane?" I stared at the guy on the step. Somehow I recognized him.

"Yeah. We have to stop meeting like this. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I quickly moved out of the way so he could step in. I noticed he was shivering pretty badly.

"Why were you out there?"

"Car broke down." He coughed a little. 

"Un hunh…so how long have you been walking? Probably got yourself pneumonia. Off with the coat."

"What?" He looked at me a little uncomfortably.

"Off. Now. It's soaking wet. In fact, looks like most of your clothes are. Off with them. I'll get you a blanket.  I bet you have a fever. Doggy, can you get me a blanket?"

He walked off. Arcane just looked at me like I lost my mind.

"I am not taking off my clothes—ouch."

I put the back of my hand against his forehead.

"You're burning up. Idiot, you should have stayed in the car. And judging by the cough, I'd say you didn't cover up well enough. Stupid."

"Is name calling necessary?"

"Yes. Now take off the wet clothes. They're only going to make things worse. For a guy that travels for a living I'd thought you'd have more common sense."

"I didn't really have a choice." He said sarcastically. "It was stay there and get snowed in or make town and try to get shelter. The latter worked. Get over it."

"…Don't make me sic my dog on you." I threatened. He looked less than impressed.

Doggy reappeared, carrying a folded up comforter in his jaws. He dropped it on the floor before us. I pointed at it with a glare at Arcane that would make wet paint dry. He finally sighed and took off his coat and shirt. I found myself blushing a little, but I contributed it to the fact that I had been arguing. He took off his boots and I turned slightly when he stripped down to boxers and scooped the blanket off the floor and wrapped himself up in it, muttering something about girls and dogs, neither of which I believe was polite. I took his hat, which was wet all the way through. I muttered something about idiot gunslingers of which I believe he heard but chose to ignore.

"Fire's still burning in the main room, come on." I left his clothes and dragged him into the room and made him sit next to the fire.  "I'll cook some soup. And I'll hang your clothes up. Doggy, keep him company for me."  I walked out of the room. My first stop was the kitchen, where I found some instant soup. I put it on the burner and went back to the lobby to gather up his clothes. There was an inside laundrey room, so I took them there. I took all of the stuff out of the pockets, some knives (one with a bit of blood still on it, I handled it very gently) and his trademark guns, some money, a few other things. I tossed them all into a basket and tossed his clothes in the wash. I figured he probably didn't spend that much time dry cleaning. I left the hat in the basket and set the machines to wash, and then carried the little basket with his effects with me to the Kitchen, where I barely saved the soup from boiling over and causing a huge mess. 

I'm a good cook. Really. 

^**^*^*^*^*^^**^^**^^*^*^**^*^^*^**^

"Do you think I should pass on the soup?" Arcane asked the big dog sitting at his feet. Doggy just whined and put his head down.

"You are filling me with confidence." Arcane commented dryly. 

"Soup." Danny walked back into the room and handed him a basket. "I had to put your clothes in the wash. I took those out of the pockets. If the night staff sees you, just tell them you're a friend of mine." She handed him the soup, which looked a little burnt.

"That won't sound suspicious." He said as he surveyed the soup.

"I'm not THAT bad of a cook. It isn't poison, eat it."

"Have you eaten it yet?" he returned. 

"No. It's instant soup, it's not going to kill you. Besides, you're in no condition to turn down good food."

"Right." He kept the next comment bottled in, on the account that the dog at his feet would bite him. 

"Wahhoooo! Look at that! Kid must be a chip off the old block!"

Danny looked mortifiedly at the old woman.  "Grandma! You are supposed to be asleep!"

"Don't look so surprised, I used to do things like this all the time, find a nice young man, see him behind my parents backs, your secret is safe with me, Danny!"

"Grandma! It isn't like that!"

"That's what I said when I got caught too."

Danny was turning an interesting shade of bright red. Arcane couldn't eat his soup because he was on the verge of roaring with laughter.

"You kids think that this is new and you're so smart, but let me tell you something, this was happening before you were born. Want me to tell you the story? One night—"

"NO!" Arcane and Danny yelled at the same time. Arcane started coughing a little. Grandma Nesmond looked at him shrewdly.

"He's acting sick, I know an act anywhere! He probably told you he has some incurable disease! And I bet it's stupidity!"

Now it was Danny's turn to start holding back laughter. Arcane just looked a little dumbstruck.

"Don't let a man like him fool you Danny! I've seen it happen! One day—"

"NO!" They both yelled again, desperately. The old woman sniffed.

"Fine, if you don't want my advice, well…you are on your own. Not that you couldn't figure out what to do." She winked rogueishly at Danny, who looked mortified to the point of dying. Arcane felt sorry for her, but he still thought it was pretty funny.

"So." He began, his smirk almost breaking as he tried to keep the laughter bottled in. "Is that your relative?"

"Yes. And I am swearing you to secrecy. She doesn't remember things sometimes, and I hope she'll forget this time and I trust you will forget this under pain of extreme discomfort."

"Extreme discomfort?" He asked.

"I'm not feeling very inventive right now, but I'll figure up something. Eat your soup." She grumbled.

^*^**^^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^*

Cassius will take the reviews! Remember to scratch him behind the ears!


	7. White Christmas

A/N

The moment you all have been waiting for!

Shout-outs

Rogue77: Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked it!

ArtemisMoonshine: Thank you, I tried to make it as funny as possible. I figured it would have to be a horribly embarrassing situation for her.

Ravyn Nyte: Funny you should say that bit too old part…I don't know if you got that e-mail you sent, Dex's hair is very lightly spiked. Almost to the point where you don't notice it.

Laureate: Well, they won't be getting *serious* for quite awhile, but I did throw a little bone…

Chrissy: Yes, that's very true. The possibilities are endless!

^**^^**^*^^**^^**^           

I gazed out the window, watching the snow fall like crystal white down. It was beautiful.

In the background, the deep romantic voice of Elvis was playing on the radio. I hummed along with the song as it played.

_'White Christmas_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
and children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white_

When the song ended I caught sight of a familiar figure in the reflection of the window.

"You feeling better?" I asked as he stood next to the window with me to watch the snow fall.

Christmas Day. Home is where the heart is, they say, but if that's right, my home is spread so far across this country that it just isn't funny.

Arcane gave me a curt nod. He looked at the snow in distaste. Obviously he still harbored ill will to it. He was back in his original clothes, clean and dry. He had stayed in a room that some nurses fixed up for him until his fever broke. It broke pretty quickly, but he still had a nagging cough to him that I couldn't help but notice. The product of taking care of younger siblings for so long.  Of course, I was trying not to baby him like my younger siblings. I know he would have hated that.

Some of the elderly people were up, opening presents from their families. I had packed Grandma's gift before I left, and now I was glad for it. I had given it to her last night, because it had been tradition for her to open one gift on New Year's Eve. A simple sweater, I'm awful at picking out gifts, but she thought it was great. Or didn't and was hiding it very well.

She wasn't up yet, and I had taken careful precaution to make sure she didn't see me with Arcane, I didn't really want another confrontation like the one several nights ago. That was beyond embaressing. I kept catching Arcane smirking and I wanted to murder him that night. It was all well and fun until your own Grandma starts making comments like that to you. 

But it might run in the family. I'll probably end up like her when I'm seventy. 

I keep hoping that she forgot.

"What do you like about snow?" Arcane asked me. I looked up at him, a little startled.

"What do I like? Well…you can hit people with it, doesn't make too much damage, you can make unpermanent things with it, and it's …white. And cold."

"What is endearing about cold?"

"It's an animal thing. Animals stick closer together when it's cold. It feels…safe." I shrugged. If a person hadn't experienced it, then it was hard to put it into a frame of reference. "And the world is less cluttered in the cold. Everything is hibernating or gone, and it's quiet, but that can also be unnerving. I don't know if I enjoy that yet."

Arcane nodded. I'm sure he was completely lost, but he was making an effort to follow me.

"I see you let that boy have his clothes back!" A voice I knew all too well called raucously from behind us. 

"I'm beginning to regret my decisions." I told my reflection.  I looked back over my shoulder. "We were NOT doing anything, Grandma."

"I expect you to say that. And him too. But I can see it in your eyes, you have it bad for each other!"

I rubbed my temples with my fingers. She'd said the same thing for my crush in second grade. I told her so.

"What makes you think this time is any different, eh?"

Arcane watched the conversation, smirking. If looks could kill, I'd send one that would put him six feet under for sure.

"Grandma," I said dryly, "Is your new hobby going to be heckling me?"

"It's no fun heckling your older brother and sister anymore. They're my grandchildren, but they are so stiff. At least I know that you'll come back with a funny comment once in awhile!"

I stared at her. She grinned back at me. I threw my hands up in exasperation. 

"I should've known there was more to this than met the eye."

"You know, Danny, if you don't want him…" Grandma got a highly mischevious look to her. "Me and some of the girls would love him to stay awhile."

"Grandma!" I burst out howling with laughter.

"What are you laughing at? I was serious!"

"Oh my…" I tried to get my uncontrolled sniggering controlled. Arcane looked less than amused.

She waited until I stopped laughing, then swept me up into a hug. I noticed she was wearing the sweater I got her.

"Merry Christmas, Danny. Thank you for taking time to spend it with an old woman."

"No problem, grandma." I hugged her back.

"Now about this boy…"  She said. I stopped her.

"He is not my boyfriend, he is a good friend of mine."

"I'm sure he is. Come over here dear, I want to see something."

She directed me to stand next to Arcane, who had moved away from the window. When I was in a spot that satisfied her, I looked at her bemusedly.

"What?"

Again, the mischevious grin.

She pointed up. Arcane and I both did so.

Mistletoe.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Logan stomped up the steps of a retirement home. Her scent, barely noticeable on the way, was strong here. She was here. 

Grunting, he knocked on the door.

^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^***^**^*^^*

"I think your Grandmother isn't as senile as everyone thinks." Arcane said as he rose an eyebrow at the little plant above us.

"I knew she was up to something." I grumbled.

Just about everyone in the place was watching us with interest. I was suddenly feeling trapped. And I know I was blushing. 

"You realize, Mrs. Nesmond, that your Grandaughter is jailbait. I'm twenty-one." He said to my grandmother, who looked like a cat that just ate the family bird.

"We won't tell anyone. In two years you won't have to worry anyway." She said smugly.

"I knew you were a spawn of evil Grandma." I said pointedly.

"Look at it this way darling, if you kiss now you can blame it on tradition, and we won't have to lock you two in a closet."

I turned to look at Arcane. "I think you're right. She isn't as eccentric as I thought she was. Maybe it comes in phases?"

"Kiss the girl already!" Somebody hooted in the back. I rolled my eyes.

Arcane cupped my face into his hands.

"I suppose we should do this quick." He was a little uncertain. My heart was hammering, even though I managed to come back with an even answer.

"I suppose so."

He leaned down, a good deal considering the difference in our heights, gently leaned in, pausing for a moment before pressing his lips against mine. I felt my heart leap right out of my chest and I gradually relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. His kiss was warm, and I leaned into it.

"WHAT IN ALL OF HELL IS GOING ON!?" Mr. Logan's voice roared into the room, and my eyes flew open in surprise(I hadn't realized they were closed), and Arcane broke the kiss fast. 

I felt cheated.

Then I felt panicked when Mr. Logan ran past waving his claws at a quickly disappearing Arcane. They took off out of the room and I rushed towards the window with a lot of the citizens to see Arcane run outside barely three inches ahead of Mr. Logan, who was very intent on skewering him. They disappeared pretty fast down the road.

I blinked rapidly a few times. I wasn't really worried, Arcane had a gift for disappearing when he wanted too. Even animals had a hard time tracking him. I touched my lip with one finger. It still had a bit of that warmth. Lingering. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it Danny?" Grandma whispered into my ear as the senior citizens gossiped loudly. 

She left with a group of other women to tell everyone what had just transpired. I looked at my reflection in a clear pane of glass.

"No. It wasn't bad at all."

*^*^**^^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*

Doggy will take the reviews! He is attired in Christmas garb just for the occasion!

MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM ME, DEX, DOGGY, DANNY, ARCANE AND ALL OF THE REST OF THE CREW!


	8. I'm Gettin' Nuttin' for Christmas!

Shout-outs!

Rogue77: Thank you, serious romance scenes are a bit of a difficulty to me, but I'm glad you liked it!

Ravyn Nyte: Doggy passes along his thanks. I'm glad you liked the chapter, I know it took them awhile to kiss.

Laureate: Aww, thank you! I'm so glad I managed to brighten up your holidays a bit, you do too, with all the wonderful reviews you leave me. Thank you for the yummy treats!

^*^*^*^*

Doggy and I were being very quiet. I, personally, was contemplating the many meanings of the phrase, death by blade.

Mr. Logan had been absolutely furious when he got back. I had the foresight to tell everyone goodbye, because he practically dragged me out of the home and sat me in the car.

We were only a few miles from home(or rather, the institute) now, and he still didn't have that look of fury off his face. I can only assume that Arcane got away. Inside, that cheered me up greatly, but I managed to keep that joy safely bottled up. I wasn't sure I wanted to incur Mr. Logan's wrath any further. 

Doggy had his overly cold nose at my ear. I patted him on the muzzle. We were sitting in the backseat. He looked a little mournful. He put his big head on my knee.

In no time at all we were in front of The Institute. Some faces glanced through the windows and went back in fast, not wanting to be caught staring.

"Out." Mr. Logan said curtly as he got out his side. I did as I was told, holding the door for the big wolfhound. Then we walked a careful distance away from the angry Mr. Logan.

"Mom! Mom!" A furry torpedo streaked across the lawn and tackled me. Doggy stood behind to catch me as I stumbled backwards.

"Hey kid. What's up?"

"Nothing. Wait till you hear what me and Jamie did! We had a cookie eating contest, we ate Ham, and then we spied on Jean and Scott, but all they did was kiss, so we taped Jean's hair to a desk. She didn't notice. Isn't she supposed to be a psychic?" This all came out fast from the red pants, green shirt, and bundle of fur that was Julian.

_(Broke my bat on Johnny's head;_

_Somebody snitched on me._

_I hid a frog in sister's bed;_

_Somebody snitched on me._

_I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug;_

_I made Tommy eat a bug;_

_Bought some gum with a penny slug;_

_Somebody snitched on me.)_

"Yes she is." I blinked. Then my eyes narrowed. "Did you get ANYTHING for Christmas?"

"Yep! Jamie and I made ornaments and gave them to each other. Mr. McCoy showed us how. And you gave me the photo thingy." He said, totally oblivious to the fact that I was being sarcastic.

"Camera. Have you used it yet?"

"Doolittle! Move it!" Mr. Logan growled. I started walking, with Julian sliding over to cling on my back.

"What's wrong with Mr. Logan?"

"He caught me."

_( Oh__,    _

_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_

_Mommy and Daddy are mad._

_I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas_

_'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.)___

"Ohhh…..I don't get it."

"Don't worry about it." I reached behind my shoulder to pat his nose. "So did you use the camera?"

"Yeah. Scott got mad at me."

"Oh?"

"I took a picture of him dancing around in his boxers."

I snorted loudly and almost tripped. "Really, now?"

"Yeah, Jean took it though."

"I see." I rose an eyebrow at that. We walked inside the mansion, and I was forced to remove the adorable bundle of fur from my back so I could hear my death sentence.

_(I won't be seeing Santa Claus;_

_Somebody snitched on me._

_He won't come visit me because_

_Somebody snitched on me._

_Next year I'll be going straight;_

_Next year I'll be good, just wait_

_I'd start now, but it's too late;_

_Somebody snitched on me.)_

"Be good, alright?"

"Bye mom!" Julian toddled off to do …something. I just hope he doesn't suddenly find a desire for lighting fires, he'll be unlivable. I walked into the Professor's study. Doggy followed me with ease. Before I closed the door, I saw the twins, both of which were grinning at me.

So they had been in trouble too.

"Danny, please sit." The Professor was sitting at his desk, and Mr. Logan was standing next to the window, still looking furious.

I sat down in the chair. Doggy sat next to it, looking all for the world like some statue.

"I believe I asked you not to do anything rash, Danny."

"I did nothing that would have put me in danger." I said carefully. It was true, with it being winter, the more violent beasties were asleep.

"You ran out in the freezing cold, you could have been picked up by some creep, and—"

"Logan, it's all right. Danny, could you explain yourself?"

I looked up at both of them. They were expecting an answer.

"Uh…I wanted to talk to the squirrels?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Apparently that excuse doesn't really work the second time around, or rather even the third.

Professor Xavier had been twice as upset when he heard about my little…escapade with Arcane. I tried to tell them about my Grandma, but they maintained it was no excuse, and I was therefore grounded until snow melted.

It would take forever.  But still….it wasn't all that bad of an experience. The mistletoe's fault, all of it, but still…not bad at all. But the Professor and Mr. Logan asked me to keep this little adventure a secret from everyone else, even Julian, or rather, especially Julian.

"Mom!" A chirping voice yelled outside my door. I opened the door and let in the little bouncing bundle of energy that was my son. I missed him so much.

And judging by how fast he grew, I would be suffering empty nest syndrome soon.

"I got you a present!" He squeaked as he started bouncing up and down on my bed, careful not to hit the owl sitting on the fan.

"Oh? What is it, a new bed?"

"Nah, better!" He took a leap off the bed. He shoved a small package into my hands and ran out. I shook my head. He had entirely too much energy. I carefully unwrapped the package, lest it contain pieces that would fall off. 

Inside was a picture of Julian holding a sign that said 'I love you!' on it in front of the Christmas tree. The frame was a simple white frame, but fingerprints made in green and red paint. His fingerprints.

"Do you like it?" he chirped as he stuck his head through the doorway.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's wonderful." I whispered.

"Dinner's gonna be ready soon, Jean says. Is there something wrong?" He looked at me curiously.

"No, baby. I'll be there in a minute." 

_(So you better be good whatever you do_

_'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you,_

_You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.)_

"Just got something in my eye."

*^*^^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

"Oh, now you start after I almost get killed. Damn car." Arcane growled at the vehicle. It had taken him almost a full day to track his car down, and now the snow was down low enough for him to get moving again.

Truly, one of his more memorable Christmases. Hopefully, no one would hear of this one. He had a reputation to uphold. And Danny…well…that was a thought better kept buried. For awhile at least. He glared at the car.

"You almost got me killed, you know. I should toss you in a junk heap."

The car seemed to gurgle in response. It sputtered and coughed, then died again. "Wait, I didn't mean it!"

**^^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*

Hehehehe.

Hope you all liked it this is the very last chapter of this little story. Julian will take the reviews! He was a little trouble maker…

But he is just so innocent.


	9. So this is Christmas

Shout-Outs

Laureate: So sweet he causes tooth decay? That's a good line, I like that. Yeah, Now that I think about it, I'm glad I put in that squirrels line. I had another longer dialog, but it wasn't half as funny as that line.

Rogue77: Thank you very much, I'm glad I did alright on that romance. You've had bad experiences with squirrels, I take it?

Ravyn Nyte: Julian thanks you for the cookie. How will I make a better sequel? I really have no idea. Maybe the object of the game isn't to make a better sequel, but to make another story that is good enough that it can stand on it's own. Wow, philosophy again. 

Asteria: Thank you! I've been doing my best to make her as believable as possible.

**^*^^*^*^*^***^^*

The snow is taking a very long time to melt. I suspect Ms. Monroe is behind it. 

It was three o'clock in the morning, and I was curled up on the floor next to Doggy and the twins. My bed was commandeered by those of the rodent class while I was away, and I couldn't sleep there because I might roll over and crush them. Not something I want to wake up to.

The floor is threadbare carpet and very uncomfortable, but it was alright, I was sleeping next to my 'pack.' My shorts and t-shirt were surrounded by fur coats.

I sighed and buried my shoulder into Cassius's haunch, and he growled sleepily at me. He muttered something unintelligible, and dropped off to sleep again.

I shook my head and got up, wrapping the blanket I had stolen from my bed closer around me. I padded out in the silent way I had perfected a long time ago. I went downstairs to the kitchen. I poked my head into the fridge and came out with a pre-made PB and J. 

After Kitty's accident (most of the recruits had showed back up yesterday and the day before) this seemed to be the favored food. 

An entire week after my little wandering adventure, I was still getting that urge just to walk off again. Mr. McCoy told me that I might be experiencing some form of migration need. I reasoned that it should have happened long ago, because birds migrate much earlier, but he countered with the fact that I was not a bird.

Which, undeniably, is true.

Still, it had been fun to see my Grandma again, even though my parents forbade me ever to pull a 'crazy stunt that could have gotten me dead in a ditch somewhere' ever again. And Arcane-

I really shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that. The professor is going to catch me, have Mr. Logan drag me into his office, and give me a nice long talk. 

Which roughly translates into more grounding. 

Finishing my sandwich, I padded out into the main hall. The snow was falling again. I walked over to the windows to watch it drift lazily to the ground. 

"Just like a White Christmas." I whispered to no one.

*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

"C'mon, Dann!" Jubilee yelled as she waved her camera. I hurried downstairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your horses, kid." I grumbled as I walked into the room. All of the institute people were sitting in a tight formation, a picture formation. I sat down beside Julian and Jamie, who seemed to be plotting something with Kurt, but that wasn't beyond the norm. Probably something to do with Bobby, he froze Kurt's shorts this morning.

"Okay, ready?" Jubilee set the camera on a timer and rushed to stand next to Bobby. I believe them to be the next couple to be the butt of everyone's jokes.

"Say Cheese!" Jean called across us. 

"Cheese!"

"Kraft!"

"Limburger!"

"Limburger, eww!"

"Be serious!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Somehow, everyone got around to look at the camera and grinned when it flashed. Then everyone was up like a shot, running after pranksters, running to do cooking, running to prevent people from cooking, simply running away, and in my case, just watching it happen. 

"This must be different than what you're used to, Danny." Ms. Monroe put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"You really have no idea." I grinned. Then I stopped because Mr. Logan was giving me a look. She saw it and patted me on the shoulder.

"I'm sure whatever is bothering him will be forgotten soon enough."

"Considering the problem…maybe." I said uncertainly. 

Well, at least I couldn't say it wasn't an uneventful Christmas, now could I?

*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*

_So this is Christmas and what have you done  
Another year over and a new one just begun  
And so this is Christmas I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one the old and the young  
A very Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one without any fear  
And so this is Christmas for weak and for strong  
For rich and the poor ones the world is so wrong  
And so happy Christmas For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones Let's stop all the fight  
A very Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one without any fear  
So this is Christmas and what have we done  
Another year over and a new one just begun  
And so happy Christmas we hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one the old and the young  
A very Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one without any fear_

^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^^*^**^

Yes, I know, it was short.

Actually the last chapter was supposed to be my closer, but I decided on one last chapter.

So, this is the very last chapter of this story. I have this thing about nine chapters, I've noticed.

Anyway, Julian and Doggy shall take the reviews. Hope you all had a great holiday!


End file.
